The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding cops automatically to an automatic winder with cop magazines which winder is generally used in spinning mills. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a cop feeding apparatus for an automatic winder wherein cops to be fed are carried on trays on a tray conveyance rail disposed above the automatic winder, then pulled out and stored, and held each individually while yarn ends are drawn out, then empty cop magazine spindle portions are detected and cops are fed thereto.
There have been proposed various automatic cop feeding apparatus for automatic winders with cop magazines wherein an empty magazine spindle portion is detected and cop is fed thereto automatically. As examples of such cop feeding apparatus there are mentioned a stationary type wherein cop magazines are provided with cop introducing means to receive a cop being conveyed for feed upon occurrence of an empty spindle portion, or storage means for a large number of cops are provided on each cop magazine, and every time an empty spindle portion is detected, the cops are fed successively from the one located at the bottom, and a distribution type wherein a large number of cops to be fed are accommodated in a cop feeding device, and when the cop feeding device detects an empty spindle portion while moving along cop magazines, it feeds a cop to the magazine of the empty spindle portion.
In the former stationary type, the apparatus is large-scaled, the provision of a special member near the magazines causes an obstracle to operation, and the maintenance and control of the winder are difficult. Under the circumstances, the distribution type has recently attracted attention of many concerns. Even in the distribution type, however, an automatic feeding apparatus which travels while holding a large number of cops to be fed is increased in weight, so the travelling equipment becomes very large-scaled and it is necessary to provide means for feeding out each cop. In view of these points there has been developed an apparatus wherein a conveyance line for feeding out cops, and a cop feeding device receives and stores a predetermined number of cops from the conveyance line and feeds a cop to an empty spindle portion of a magazine automatically. In this distribution type of apparatus, a flat belt type conveyor is used as a cop conveyance rail, and the automatic cop feeding device receives a large number of cops only in a specific position and stores the received cops in a stacked state. As to this construction, drawbacks have been pointed out, such as, for example, stain of cop during conveyance on the flat belt conveyor, or the likelihood of disorder of the yarn layer. Also pointed out is that the loading of magazine is not smooth.
The applicant in the present case proposes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,967 a cop feeding apparatus wherein cops are conveyed while being carried on trays and are fed each individually to an empty magazine spindle portion.